No!
by keeleydanielle.xx
Summary: Oh Kami! Somebody up there must hate me' They were walking closer, and closer. AU InuKag MirSan KouAya ShiRin
1. Roomates? Hell No

No!  
  
Fwaha. Brand new story. ^_^ Hopefully, with a very original plot line. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.....but I do own the first two volumes of the manga!^_^  
  
-*-  
  
'What the hell?' She walked into the hall, all eyes upon her. Laughing and pointing. There were a few looks of sympathy. Two of which, were from her two best friends; Ayame and Sango.  
  
"Kag.........We can't do anything to stop him........" Ayame sighed.  
  
"Stop who? What the hell is going on here!"  
  
"It's Inuyasha. Again." Sango sighed.  
  
"What'd he do this time? It's probably nothing, he's done some pretty bad things before."  
  
'She looks so happy.........we need to tell her, now!' "Inuyashaisreadingyourdiarytoeveryone." Ayame blurted out. Kagome just looked at Ayame like she was crazy.  
  
"What she means is; Inuyasha is reading your diary at the assembly. Everyone in the hall are people who either A) Are a part of Kikyo's group or B) Feel really sympathetic and refused to listen any more." Sango corrected Ayame.  
  
"He's. Doing. WHAT?" Kagome ran to the auditorium, Ayame and Sango following closely, trying to make sure she didn't do anything to evil.  
  
She burst through the doors, fire in her eyes.  
  
"Now that we've heard some secrets from the diary of Kagome Higurashi, let's confirm them, because here she is. Ladies and gents, may I present, Kagome Higurashi; The woman of the hour." Inuyasha's silver eyes met her own.  
  
'Nonono! This can't be happening!' Kagome started shaking as the bright spotlight turned to her. Sure enough, the operators of the spotlight were going to suffer as much as Inuyasha was. Miroku and Kouga.  
  
'They're dead.' Sango thought to herself, as she started to climb upstairs to the balcony.  
  
"Sango. Ayame. Can we please leave?" Kagome asked, the tears starting to form in her eyes. The last thing she needed now, was to cry in front of everyone.  
  
"Ayame, take Kagome. I'm going to go see if I can get the diary back." Sango muttered, as Ayame nodded and took the shaken Kagome outside.  
  
"Inuyasha. You son of a bitch! How could you do this to her?" Sango yelled, as she marched down the aisle between the seats. All eyes were either focused on her, or Inuyasha.  
  
"Do what? She had it coming." His dog ears (AN: I had to put them in this time^^) twitched as he watched Sango walk up to the stage.  
  
"She did not! You cold hearted bastard.If anything, this is the WORST thing you have ever done!"  
  
"What the hell, Sango? She did deserve it! If she didn't........."  
  
"If she didn't, she wouldn't be crying outside. Would she?" Sango asked, her bangs covering her eyes. Inuyasha paused.  
  
'She's.......she's really crying? Over something like this?' He could here the sobs behind the heavy oak doors. "Feh. Take the damn book. It's not like it was that interesting anyways." He tossed the book over his shoulder, and walked away.  
  
Sango grabbed the book, and ran back out the door to comfort her friend.  
  
"Hush Kag, it's okay. It's almost March break. We have our tickets, and we won't have to see him for a whole two weeks." Ayame was trying to comfort Kagome.  
  
"Now it's going to be hell. All because of him. Going to school every day."Kagome mumbled through sniff's.  
  
"Yeah, but at least he couldn't do any more damage with your diary." Sango said, and Kagome looked up.  
  
"You.........you got it back? How?"  
  
Sango sat down on the bench beside Kagome. "Let's just say, it took some convincing."  
  
"Thank you Sango."  
  
"You're welcome Kag. Now, we have to get to class. Let's just try to forget this happened, okay?"  
  
The three girls stood up, and walked further down the hallway. Their voices filling the air.  
  
-*-*- "Dude! She scares me, man. But even when she's angry, she's the most beautiful! Ah.......the lovely Sango........."  
  
"Feh. After that, I'll bet they'll think twice before putting hot pink dye in my shampoo."  
  
"I remember that! It made you look like Britney Spears a little."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kouga, and continued walking. "Dude. You have some SERIOUS issues." Not watching where he was going, Inuyasha accidently smacked into someone.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" He snapped.  
  
"Inuyasha. Is that anyway to talk to me, your girlfriend?"  
  
"Ahem, correction. You are my ex-girlfriend."  
  
"What? You're----you're breaking up with me?"  
  
"Kikyo. You broke up with me. At the beginning of the school year. Get the illusion that we're still going out out of your head."  
  
Kikyo pouted, and walke doff. Leaving Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga in the deserted hall way.  
  
"Hey, Miro. Your picking up the ticket's today, right?"  
  
"Isn't the homeroom teacher giving them out?"  
  
"Kouga's right, Inuyasha. The teacher's are giving them out. Some people already got them, though." Miroku said, as they walked into their homeroom.  
  
"Ah. Nice of you three to join us," Mr.Myoga said, and turned to the whole class. "Now, class. As you know, this year's trip is to Grand Cayman. We will be leaving in two days, on Sunday. Our flight leaves at 7:00 am, and everyone must be there two hours ahead of time. There will be a layover in Miami. About an hour and a half. And then we will continue on our flight. Before you leave today, go to the office for your ticket. Without a ticket, you cannot get on the flight. And finally, two more things. We will return in two and a half weeks. You will be missing the first half of the school week. And the seating arrangements are on the bulliten board. I'll see you all this afternoon." Mr Myoga walked out, and about two minutes later, the rest of the class walked out. Well, more like ran out, because everyone had to know who they were rooming with.  
  
"Kikyo----------Hojo Rin-----------Shippo Miroku-------Kagome Inuyasha-----Sango Ayame---Kouga..........." and the list went on and on.  
  
'Oh hell no.' Kagome thought.  
  
'Ah! It's not Sango, but Kagome is very pretty still.'  
  
'Feh. Whoever put me with her, deserves to suffer. Painfully.'  
  
'Inuyasha? Oh crap.'  
  
The other groups were all fine with the rooming arrangements.  
  
"Houshi! You! Don't you DARE come near me on the trip! I mean it!" Kagome snapped.  
  
Miroku, who didn't quite hear because he was busy daydreaming about sharing a room with Kagome, just nodded dumbly.  
  
"Inuyasha," Sango smiled sweetly, "You talk to me, and I'll duct tape your mouth shut and throw you off the balcony."  
  
Sango and Kagome grabbed Ayame and walked off to gym.  
  
(AN: Sorry, I'm just going to skip ahead to lunch.)  
  
-Lunch-  
  
"Mystery meat my ass. They're trying to kill us. Again."  
  
"Shippo, whenever you don't like the food, you think it's poisoned." Kagome reasoned.  
  
Shippo was another one of Kagome's best friends. He, fortunately, wasn't there earlier, so he didn't know about the diary incident. Which was lucky, because he would've tried to kick Inuyasha's ass, and Shippo wasn't exactly a good fighter.  
  
"Oh yeah,"Sango started through munches of her potato chips, "I feel bad for ya Kag. Having to room with the leech."  
  
"He's worse then Inubaka." Kagome sighed. "I'll see you guys after school, okay?"  
  
"Yep, bye Kag!" Sango, Ayame, and Shippo waved as Kagome walked towards Study Hall.  
  
"Hm. Rooming with Miroku. What a nightmare." She mumbled, walking up the stairs.  
  
"Hey! Wench!" Someone called  
  
"What now, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Where you heading?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Just being polite, since we WILL all be going on the same plane."  
  
'Crap, I thought he was going on the other trip!' "Study Hall."  
  
"Can I walk with you? I have that too."  
  
"I know you have that too," she whirled around to face him, "And don't think I don't realize that your planning something Takahsi. You're never nice, at least not to me. And how the hell did you except me to forgive you after this morning? Just drop to my knees, and say something like 'Oh Inuyasha! You're so great, and I was ever so wrong to try and compete with you! My feble attempts at humiliation are nothing, as am I'?"  
  
Inuyasha looked dumbfounded. "Welll.........now that you mention it, yeah. I did."  
  
O_O "You-you-you-------"she managed to spit out.  
  
"Handsome, irresistible, charming........." he started.  
  
"Lowlife, scum, and utterly repulsive asshole!" She slapped Inuyasha with all her force, stunning the hanyou.  
  
"Ah, but you didn't deny the Handsome, irresistible, and charming part."  
  
Kagome stared at him like she was about to rip him the shreads.  
  
"And Kagome, I talked to Miroku. We switched rooms. You're with me, and he's with Sango."  
  
"No way in hell! Why would I share a room with you?"  
  
"Hey, the feelings mutual, but he wanted to share with Sango so badley for some reason. Besides, he gave me a hundred dollars to switch."  
  
"You-------argh!" Kagome stormed off towards study hall.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"I told you, study hall!"  
  
"With five minutes left? Just walk back to homeroom with me."  
  
Kagome flicked him off, and ran towards the homeroom. Inuyasha started to run after, but was soon distracted when Kikyo started hanging on him.  
  
"Get the fuck offa me!" He yelled through the hall. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.  
  
-Homeroom-  
  
Kagome flopped down into her seat, and smiled at Sango.  
  
"Sango, bad news. We---well, the guys, switched roommates. I'm with Inuyasha, meaning your with-----"  
  
"No way in hell!"  
  
"—Miroku." She finished.  
  
"How could you let this happen?"  
  
"I didn't have a choice! The leech bribed the baka to switch rooms with him! He's willing to go to any cost to share a room with you, Sango. He payed Inuyasha 100 dollars."  
  
Sango blushed, and turned away. Kagome could still tell that Sango was mad, but had calmed down a little.  
  
Mr. Myoga came in, and handed out the remaining tickets, and told about some of the last minute details. Like: There would be no supervision during the day (Teacher's would still be there.), Cerfew was midnight. Light's out was one.  
  
'Only 10 seconds until the weekend!  
  
10  
  
9  
  
8  
  
7  
  
6  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1.......'  
  
"Class! Remember! 5:00 am on Sunday morning at the airport! Be on time for once, Mr. Takahsi."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, as everyone rushed out the classroom to their lockers.  
  
"Sango! C'mon, my mom will be here soon!"  
  
"Okay Kag! Coming!"  
  
"Bye Sango, Bye Kagome!" Ayame and Shippo called as the two girls ran outside.  
  
"Byeeeeeeeee! Seee you tommorow!!" Was the distant reply.  
  
"C'mon sis. I forgot my ticket in the class." Shippo mumbled.  
  
"Go get it, I need to get something from my locker, and then I'll meet you outside." Ayame said, and walked off.  
  
(AN: If Ayame and Shippo's conversation was a little confusing: Ayame is Shippo's sister. Shippo is Ayame's brother.)  
  
Ever since the car accident 5 years ago where her parents and baby brother had died, Sango had lived with the Higurashi's. She and Kagome were pretty much like sisters, and didn't fight all that much. Only the occasional argument. Souta had also gotten used to Sango as a second sister, only smarter then Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi had taken to Sango like a second daughter, and her father had taken to Sango like a second grand-daughter.  
  
"So, you ready yet?" Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"Huh? What?" Sango snapped out of her daydream, although Kagome could tell she was looking directly at Miroku, and Sango was blushing.  
  
"Are you packed for the trip yet?"  
  
"Nope. You?"  
  
"No. I have to do it tonight and tommorow."  
  
"Same. Ayame said she and Shippo might come over tommorow though."  
  
"So, we'll do it tonight."  
  
Souta and Mrs Higurashi pulled up in front of the school. Souta ran out to get Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Oh, hey Shrimp." Kagome said, and Sango ruffled Souta's hair.  
  
"Hey Souta."  
  
"Sango! Kag! C'mon! Mom said we can go out tonight!"  
  
"Er, that's nice, shrimp. But me and Sango have to pack."  
  
"Nah. We can do it tommorow, Kag."  
  
"Huh? Sure. We can do it tommorow. C'mon Shrimp! Let's go!"  
  
"What's the hurry, Kag?" Sango asked.  
  
"Unless you feel like talking to the leech and the jerk, we better get going!" Kagome hissed. Sango immediately understood, and grabbed Souta's hand. The two of them dragged Souta to the car and jumped in.  
  
"Hurry mom! DRIVE!" Kagome said. Inuyasha and Miroku were getting closer to the car.  
  
"I can't Kagome. The car isn't working for some odd reason."  
  
'Oh Kami. Somebody up there must hate me!'  
  
-*-  
  
^_^ End of chappie.  
  
I hope you all liked it!  
  
Review, please!  
  
*_* 


	2. Good Morning Sunshine!

No!  
  
'Holy shit! They're actually coming!' thought Sango, 'Crap.'  
  
"Why hello, Mrs Higurashi! It's so lovely to see you again, and if I may say, you're looking younger by the day. I almost had mistaken you for Kagome." Miroku said.  
  
"You and your blindness." Sango muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that Lady Sango?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." She chirped, and looked out the window on the other side.  
  
"So, Miroku, are you and Inuyasha going on the Grand Cayman trip as well?"  
  
"Yes indeed. We just dropped by to say hello, and since Kagome forgot her ticket, we thought we should give it to her. As well, if wished, we may stop by to give them a ride to the airport." Inuyasha replied, almost a cheerfully.  
  
"Why, thank you, Inuyasha. That would be lovely, wouldn't it girls?" Mrs Higurashi asked happily, at the prospect of grandchildren.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes, and flipped Inuyasha and Miroku off when her mom wasn't looking. Inuyasha saw, and just smirked at her. Souta was holding back a laugh after watching this whole scene.  
  
"Excuse me, mom, but I think we need to talk to Inuyasha and Miroku. Alone." Sango nodded, and Miroku's eyes lit up. Stupid lecher.  
  
"Sorry, But we need to get going, Kagome. You'll talk to them later. Goodbye Inuyasha and Miroku." She said cheerfully, and magically, the car started. They pulled out of the highschool, and drove towards the sunset shrine.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@Magically, it's now Sunday.@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
"Argh." Kagome sighed, as she woke up and looked at the clock. "2 am." They would be there in two hours to pick her and Sango up. Good. More time for sleep.  
  
"KAGGGGGOOOOMEEE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Sango yelled, right into her ear. She pushed her best friend into the bathroom, and right into a cold shower.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
  
"Hurry up and get out! Your mom said she wanted to talk to us!" Sango yelled through the door. 'Besides, we need to plan our revenge on leech and baka. Which is which, I'm not sure. It's really almost like dumb and dumber.' She thought to herself as she took a seat on Kagome's bed.  
  
When Kagome came out of the bathroom, it was 2:30.  
  
"God Kag. Could you take any longer? We still need to eat breakfeast and stuff." Sango walked down the stairs, and Kagome huffed behind her.  
  
"You know I'm not a morning person, Sango. Which is more of a reason that if Inuyasha does so much as look at me, I'll smash one of his teeth into his brain." Kagome growled. True, she wasn't a morning person. But Sango knew that Kagome wouldn't be able to put a dent in Inuyasha's teeth. No matter how hard she tried. Sango sighed as she walked downstairs watching as Kagome nearly tripped over the suitcases and Buyo, the cat. He was right in the middle of the staircase, and belended almost perfectly with the grey staircase.  
  
Kagome stumbled down the last few steps, bracing herself for the fall. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. A voice wrang throughout her ear.  
  
"Hush little baby, don't say a word  
  
And never mind that noise you heard  
  
It's just the beast under your bed,  
  
In your closet, in your head." It hissed in her ear.  
  
"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL! AHHHHH!" Inuyasha started laughing at her expression.  
  
"Inuyasha. You. Better. Hope. You. Live. ESPECIALLY AFTER THIS!" Kagome started to chase him, but Sango held her back.  
  
"Kag. Let 'im go. It's to early for this crap." Sango yawned as she took a seat at the dinning room table.  
  
"Fine Sango. But only this once. And," she glared at Inuyasha, "It's not by choice. Just one question though. What the hell are you and Miroku doing in our house?"  
  
"They came to drop you off, Kagome." A figure came out of the shadows.  
  
-*-Across Town-*-  
  
"Shipppooooo! Have you seen my hairbrush?" Ayame called.  
  
"Lemme sleeeeep."  
  
"No we have to be at the airport in two hours. Meaning; we are leaving in one. Now, get your lazy ass out of bed. Take a shower. Eat breakfeast. And meet me downstairs. IN 45 minutes." Ayame smiled, pulled of Shippo's blanket so he would freeze and wake up, and then left.  
  
"Yes mom." He muttered, and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Ayame sighed as she walked down the stairs. She really did miss her parents. It wasn't so bad, living with her aunt, but she just wished it was her mom and dad instead.  
  
-*-  
  
"Kikyo. For the last time, please get up.C'mon, we're going to be late." Rin sighed as she shook her sister's shoulder again.  
  
"Five more minutes........." Kikyo mumbled into her pillow.  
  
"That's what you said five minutes ago." Rin sighed, as an idea popped into her head. She slowly bent down to Kikyo's ear, and shouted: "Lookie! Inuyasha's here!"  
  
"Inuyasha? Where? Where's my Yashie?" Kikyo sprang up, looking like she had a full blast of coffee.  
  
"Argh. It's too early for this. I need my coffee." Rin sighed, and walked out the door, saying hello to two maids as she left.  
  
"Yashie?" Kikyo looked around, still not realizing that Inuyasha was NOT there.  
  
-*-  
  
"Argh. Mooooooom. Do we really have to go with THEM?" Kagome asked, pointing to Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Of course, Kagome. They're perfectly respectable gentlemen," Kagome snorted 'Them? Gentlemen? On what planet?' "And. Have fun dear. You too, Sango dear. Miazuki would be proud to see how her daughter has turned out." Sango looked down at the mention of her mother's name. "Now, both of you. Go, have fun. Enjoy your two weeks of paradise!" Mrs. Higurashi pushed them out of the door, nearly making them smack into Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Why Sango! I had no idea you were so forward!" Miroku's eyes lit up.  
  
"I'm going to refrain from hitting you. Must not hit the leech. Must not hit the leech." Sango muttered to herself. Miroku took this time to.........dust the fluff..........on Sango's behind.  
  
Sango growled, and turned to Miroku.  
  
"YOU LEEEECH!" Sango took her knapsack and smacked Miroku. "I hope I didn't break anything..............in my knapsack."  
  
She climbed into Inuyasha's Jeep, making sure Kagome went in the back seat with her. They pulled out of the Sunset shrines' driveway, and Inuyasha drove off to the airport. Kagome fell asleep, as did Sango. Miroku kept trying to stare at Sango the whole ride there. Inuyasha sighed, and drove on. They were almost at the airport when he realized it; 'I need to get some new friends.'  
  
He opened the door, and saw several faces he recognized. All living zombies. He cocked an eyebrow; when he realized the amount of people he had to wake up. Miroku had also fallen asleep, staring at Sango.  
  
"LOOK! Miroku! Sango's," he thought for a moment, "kissing someone!"  
  
O_O Miroku jolted awake, and looked around. Sango was sleeping beside Kagome in the backseat. "Not cool man. Not cool." He grumbled, and got out.  
  
-*-  
  
Boaring Chappie. I'm sorry. ;_; Next Chapter will be the plane ride and arrival in Grand Cayman. Oh, and the airport. Can't forget the airport.  
  
Discalimer: It's a little late, but I don't own the bit of "Enter the Sandman" that I used. Metallica does. I don't own any of the Inuyasha character's either.  
  
Review, Please? ♦_♦  
  
Thank You's  
  
Kitsune224  
  
suicidal hamster   
  
Ayame, in Kouga hating mode- Yes. Myoga is an idiot. But, if he wasn't, it would be a harder plotline for the story. ^^  
  
reini- Had to make the car break down. Special...........author...........reasons. Yep. ^^  
  
RogueSummers 


End file.
